unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Grissim
Grisim jamie.jpg|Jamie Grissim Grisim jamie ap.jpg|Age Progression of Jamie (age 56) Real Name: Jamie Rochelle Grissim Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Vancouver, Washington Date: December 7, 1971 Bio Occupation: Unrevealed Date of Birth: '''November 11, 1955 '''Height: 5'4"-5'5" Weight: 125 pounds Marital Status: Unrevealed Characteristics: Caucasian female. Brown hair, brown eyes. Case Details: Jamie Grissim and her sister Star were thirteen months apart. The two grew up in foster homes and Jamie was a mother figure for Star. On December 7, 1971, Jamie left their foster home in Vancouver, Washington to go to school. She told Star to tell their foster mother that she would be walking home from school that day and would be home between 1PM and 1:30PM. School records showed that Jamie did arrive at school and attended two classes. However, she never returned home and was never seen again. At first, Jamie was believed to be a runaway, but her family did not believe this because she left almost all of her belongings and savings behind. Six months after she vanished, Jamie's purse and identification were located in a remote area in Clark County, forty-four miles north of Vancouver. In October of 1974, the remains of two young women were found within a mile of where Jamie's belongings were discovered. Authorities no longer believe that Jamie ran away and now believe that she was the victim of a serial killer named Warren Forrest. However, her remains have never been discovered and the case remains unsolved. Suspects: Warren Forrest is believed to be responsible for Jamie's disappearance and for the murders of at least six other women. Jamie is believed to be his first victim. Forrest attended the same high school as Jamie's and lived within two miles of her. Jamie and Star walked by his home quite often, as it was on the way to the store. However, authorities have not found enough evidence to charge him with Jamie's murder. In 1978, Forrest was convicted of the 1974 murder of nineteen-year-old Krista Kay Blake. He is currently serving a life sentence for the murder. Extra Notes: This case was uploaded to the Unsolved Mysteries website on July 10, 2015. The person interviewed in the video is Jamie's biological sister Star. Results: Unsolved. In 2015, investigators identified one of the victims found in 1974 as Martha Morrison. In 2018, investigators requested the Clark County prosecuting attorney to charge Forrest for the murders of Martha and Carol Valenzuela, the other victim found in 1974. DNA testing showed that Martha's blood was on a pistol owned by Forrest. However, it is not known if the charges were ever field. Links: * Jamie Grissim on Unsolved.com * Jamie Grissim on the Charley Project * Jamie Grissim on the Doe Network * Jamie Grissim on NCMEC * Jamie Grissim on NamUs * Jamie Grissim on Washington State Patrol * Find Jamie Grissim Facebook Page * Local woman speaks against killer’s possible parole * The 44-year search for Jamie Grissim continues * New DNA evidence links Warren Forrest to 2 killings * Killer Warren Forrest may face more murder charges * Sister Still Hoping for Answers in Jamie Grissim’s Disappearance * Warren Forrest at Murderpedia ---- Category:Washington Category:1971 Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:Web Exclusive Category:Unsolved